2 cAn Keep -A Secret
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: what happens when your favorite Wasabi Warriors take a trip to Pennsylvania and meet your 4 favorite pretty little liars? and Kim then becomes one of them? or even worse on the A team, to keep her family, friends and boyfriend safe? read to find out! kick and spoby! rated T for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **hey peoples! How's it going? Good? Good! I'm great! Well not really just bored, and the only reason I'm great is because I finished all of this week's school work, and I got a 100 on my vocab and GUM test so I'm really happy (if you didn't read my story 'who's keeping score?' (you should) there will be more info about that, there) ok so this is my maybe last new story '2 cAn keep –A secret' in case you haven't figured it out, it's a pretty little liars/ kickin it mix, aka the 2 shows I'm obsessed with! Ok so here it goes

**DISCLAIMER!- I do not own pretty little liars, kickin it, or any of the characters, only the plot. This is for the entire story because**

**I always forget!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM! **

**2 cAn keep –A secret – Chapter 1- and so they meet, over Ali's dead body. **

'Guys guys guys! Guess. What!" the deranged (a/n sorry vocab word this week Lol! Not funny? Man tough crowd!) Sensei shouted at his most advanced students in the dojo, all while running out of his office with the messed up toilet, and screaming like a banshee. "What Rudy?!" Kim asks, already frustrated that her boyfriend, jack, won't spar with her. "We're going to rosewood, Pennsylvania" he shouts, squealing like a 2 year old, and carrying out the 'a' for like a minute (dang!) "Stop shouting" Kim says almost in his face, mimicking him by carrying out the 'g' also. "Now. What's so important about this place?" she finishes, with fake excitement dripping from her voice "The… national martial arts tournament. Duh!" he replies like a 2 year old, at least a little quieter "sweet! When are we leaving Rudy?" jack pops in. "Flight's in 1 hour people! Now go!" he shouts. Everyone runs out besides Kim, who just drags her feet walking out mumbling "again with the shouting!"

**Time skip- 20 minutes- jack's p.o.v.**

I'm so excited! Right now, we're, meaning Kim, jerry, Rudy, Milton, and myself, are in Rudy's party bus going to the airport. We would've been 10 minutes earlier but jerry needed to 'get his swag on' and Kim just didn't care. "Alright guys! Let's go!" Rudy says, pulling the van up to the front of the airport. We went through the security and bag check, the entire time Kim's ignoring me. Hm, what's up with her? We board the plane and my seat is next to Kim. Yes! So, we take off, and the other guys play games for a little while but when the pilot says to turn off all electronics, they almost instantly fell asleep. So I took the opportunity to talk to Kim. "Hey Kim, what's wrong? I ask. She just ignores me, putting on her black beats headphones. "Kim" I say. No answer. "Kim!" I say a little louder. Now I know she can hear me, so why the fuck is she ignoring me?! Ok! This leaves me with no choice. I kissed her. No it wasn't our first kiss, but I'm sure it was pleasantly surprising. Her eyes shot open, but slowly shut when she saw me and wrapped her arms around my neck, her headphones falling off her head. Meanwhile there was a bunch of flashes behind us and a voice "yes! We got it!"… Ugh jerry! I continued to kiss her but asked "you going to tell me what's wrong now?" I mumble against her lips. She slightly nods before kissing me again and mumbling "why won't you spar with me?" she asks sweetly, well… mumbles sweetly. I kiss her once more then pull away and caress her cheek "kimmy, if I ever hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself. Never" I explain to her, she nods and kisses me again. Sweet a passionately. She pulls away and we both fall asleep for the rest of the plane ride to rosewood. I wonder what it'll be like. We're staying there for 3 months, or more, after all.

**Time skip- 2 hours – no one's p.o.v.**

The gang all landed safely and on time, right now, they're all at the hotel. Next thing you know, Rudy goes up to them giggling like a little school girl. "Rudy! What did you do?!" Kim yells at him "-"Rudy tries to start but gets cut off, by jerry! Of course! "Dude controls your girlfriend!" he says to jack, who's already holding his enraged girlfriend by the waist to keep her from attacking. "That's it!" she screams breaking out of jack's grip, chasing after their Latino friend, who runs away screaming his Columbian war chant that sounds like a girlish shriek "sorry man! You're the idiot!" jack shouts to his best friend, while laughing hard. "Ok, what's up Rudy?" jack asks seriously "well…" Rudy starts giggling like a little girl again. "Rudy!" jack yells at him "ok, ok gosh! I kind of only booked 2 rooms instead of the 3. So Milton you and Kim share the room with one bed and jack, jerry, and I will share the room with 2 beds" Rudy explains, actually serious for once "I'd have to disagree" jack says immediately "for once agreeing with jack, as would I!" Milton agreed. "Ok what would you like then?" Rudy asks "um hello, me with Kim?!" jack says, stating the obvious. "ok that's fine, Milton you're with jerry and I" Rudy finalizes, "oh gosh, help me now" Milton pleads. Meanwhile, Kim and jerry return, Kim with a huge, prideful, grin and jerry whimpering and and walking bow legged, "she hurt my children! Not swag yo!" jerry shouts whiningly "get over it baby" Kim says, kicking his shin. They all laugh til their hearts content. This is going to be a good trip!

**Time skip – 1 hour – no one's p.o.v.**

They all got settled in and changed into their GI's and went to the competition. There were a lot of tough competitors but not the wasabi warriors couldn't handle. Today was just the preliminaries so jack and Kim wouldn't even be fighting. While jerry and Milton got warmed up with Rudy, the adorable couple went to a nearby coffee shop but there was nothing to eat there so they went to a group (a/n I know cheesy way of them meeting, that was what I came up with first, sorry) of people who looked around their age. Jack wrapped his hand around Kim's as he asked "hey! Um sorry to bother you guys! But we're new in town and I was wondering if you guys knew any places to eat?" he asked "wear we were just about to get something, you can join us if you'd like" the replied. The pair nodded as the group shuffled around the u-shaped booth to make room. Kim, sitting between a short haired boy and jack sitting next to Kim. "So, what are your guys' names?" the fair-skinned brunette asked "well that's Kim and my name's jack" he answered. "Nice to meet you. That's toby" she said pointing to the short haired bo**y **"caleb" the long haired boy "aria" the black haired girl "Spencer" the brunette girl "and I'm Hanna" the blonde said "and theirs 2 more in our group. Emily and her girlfriend Paige" aria finishes. Jack and Kim nodded. "So, who's this girl on the posters? She seems to be everywhere?" Kim asked "that's" spencer started "our ex-best friend, Alison" she finished and before anyone could reply the 4 girls got a text. 'S.O.S' it read. Hanna, araia, and spencer quickly ran out of the building but not before shouting "come on Kim!" so Kim hurriedly followed as the 3 boys quickly followed also. They ran out and down the street to run into a bunch of sirens and flashing lights of red and blue. "they found her body!" the girl who Kim assumed was Emily, yelled and before they all knew what was happening their phones were going off, the text read

**I'm still here bitches, and I know everything**

** -A**

**a/n- **hi! Got to make this quick! I hope you liked it! I know right now it's confusing but any questions, pm me and they'll be answered immediately or review them and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Ok got to go 10 REVIEWS TO NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Hi everyone! How ya doing? Good? Good! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been incredibly busy but HEY I'm back lol! From now on my updating schedule will be: every Sunday by 7:30 p.m. EST and throughout the week any one-shots or additional stuff that I may or may not have time for… okay well that's out of the way, here ya go!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCLUDED IN THIS BUT THE PLOT!**

**2 cAn Keep –A Secret- Chapter 2- Getting things straight**

"wait, wait, let me get this straight, your friend Ali that I somehow knew her name from… somewhere, went messing 3 years ago, a year after she went missing her body was found, then you've been getting these texts from this 'A' person which ended being Hanna's ex bestie turned into chucky and had a death sentence for you?" Kim asks, being the blonde she is, confused. "Well, not chucky but you know, we had our ups and downs" Hanna mumbled, which caused aria to give her a (sarcastic, may I add) reassuring pat on the shoulder "then the bitch came back, and she- he- IT! Has been after your families then there was a red coat (a/n pretty much a summary of all that's happened on PLL up to the episode before the most recent… it's been a while since I've seen it and I don't feel like typing that much) "Kim finally finishes, taking a deep breath "for the 13th (ha ha sorry I had to… it's Friday the 13th) time Kim! Yes!" Toby almost shouts at her, really being used to his smart girlfriend "don't mind him Hun, he can be harsh when he's a cranky ass" Caleb whispered to her as she looked around the room to catch Paige and aria nodding furiously.

**Time skip- jack and Kim- at the hotel**

"Jack, can you believe this?! I mean, this is too weird to be true!" Kim exclaims, troubled by the whole '-A' thing, "I know Kim but-"and before jack could reply, Kim's phone went off from across the room, they took and quick glance at each other, before dashing across the room at lightning speed, Kim jumping across chairs, tables and nightstands like lily pads and finally take one finally leap to reach the phone and land on the pillow soft couch. "HA!" she shouts, they both chuckle "you got me this time Crawford" he growled funnily, she checks her phone, to see it's a message from '-A' it reads!

**Believe it Kimmy, I'm here, and real, are you ready for your first challenge? **

**-A**

Kim reads this in utter shock, and replies, to the anonymous dusch bag

**Why should I listen to you, I don't even know who you are?! Why are you doing this?! Just leave me alone!**

**-K**

She waited just seconds before a reply came

**Oh Kim, you have no idea what I'm capable of, be at Alison's grave, by midnight, not there? Say good bye to your friends, your sensei, your parents, maybe even your boyfriend. Don't know where the bitch's grave is it? Not my problem, oh and tell anyone, it won't only be your loved ones who get hurt**

**Kisses kimmy **

**-A**

Kim immediately jumps up, knowing what she has to do, "jack, I've got to go" she says throwing on a sweatshirt, giving her boyfriend a kiss and leaving to go find Alison's grave, it 11:45 p.m. and the cemetery is at least a 10 minute walk then I have to find ali's grave, that only mean's one thing, I have to run. I ran all the way to the cemetery, and around the graveyard, I went to the the biggest one with the most flowers first, and that was the one. 'Thank god!' I think… "Where are you bitch?! Come out!" I scream, all I hear is laughing, fucking laughing "oh kimmy, kimmy, kimmy, I suggest you stop, you don't want me angry do you?" a girl asks… Mona asks. "Mona!" I growl "oh! I see my 4 favorite little liars have told you who I am, now let me tell you what I'm going to do" she says with a laugh that sent shivers down my spine, to be honest I'm a little scared of what she has in store for me, "join the A-team Kim? We want you!" she says, "no… hell no! Why should I?!" Kim asks, "Ok now I'm not asking, I'm telling! Join the A-team Kim! Or you can say buy to your boyfriend, your friends, and all your dirty little secrets that you have, some you don't even know, but I do…" Mona replies, an evil smirk on her face, I ponder upon this for a few minutes, while I'm part of A-team… I could even get some of my enemies, and save my friends from getting hurt, how bad will it be? "What do you say Kim? You can come with me now, or you can sleep with your doors locked and your eyes open…" Mona finishes "… you don't have to ask me again Mona, I'm in!"

A/n- ohhhh! Kim joined A-team? What's going to happen next? Want to know? 10 REVIEWS TO NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING! PEACE YA'LLS!


	3. update

Update!  
hey everyone I just wanted let yall know why I havnt been updating and give you guys my excuses, and some other importang stuff (keep in mind im writing this in school in the middle of math class on my piece if shit cell phone so bare with me om the spelling and grammar)

excuse #1- ive been really busy with schoolwork, having to play catch up from being sick and computer problems which leads to my next two excuses #2&3- I was sick and ive been having major computer and internet problems... ok I think thats all for excuse now for my next part, im putting some of my stories up for adoption, the stories up for adoption are the following,  
-kickin it on the hunger games -life in hell... literally maybe- dont leave me here and possibly any others anyone asks me about to adopt any you can either pm me or kik me my kik is 23TayTay023 and lastly what ypu guys have been waiting for...  
when im going to update, it should be this sunday but im still really behind in math and I like really need help, so of not this sunday, for sure next sunday! if any one has any questions about any thing ( wants to help me in math lol)pm me or for a faster response, kik me, agan my kik is 23TayTay023 ok well have a good day im going to go throw my phone against a something cause its pissing me off PEACE YALLS!

p.s. sorry this isn't an update!


End file.
